This invention relates to a apparatus for electrically connecting two audio components and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for transferring an audio signal between two audio components through various sized conductors.
A great majority of audio components in use today have terminals for receiving cables, or wire to electrically connect one component to another component, including a loudspeaker. The cables, or wire usually contain one conductor for the positive portion of the signal and one conductor for the negative. However, it has been discovered that the use of a single conductor in this manner limits the transfer of the signal and therefore compromises the reproduction of the signal.